Golpe del sol naciente
by KyoyaSion
Summary: Cuando uno nace débil ¿Realmente debe permanecer con eso? Con ayuda de su padre, Izuku Midoriya podrá llevar su poder a un más lejos de lo que habría imaginado.
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos con un hombre sentado en una de las tres sillas del comedor, aparentaba estar en sus cuarentas. Tenía su codo derecho sobre la mesa y la mano tapando su boca mientras murmuraba a una velocidad bastante alta por lo que no se le entendía, a la vez, en volumen bajo para no despertar a su familia, con su otra mano se revolvía el corto cabello negro suyo. Estuvo así por unos cinco minutos hasta que soltó un largo suspiro, decidiendo que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hijo. Era bastante de noche por lo que seguía durmiendo, encendió la luz y se acercó a la cama, fácilmente podía escuchar los ronquidos del menor. Ya estando a su lado agarró el hombro del chico y empezó a moverlo ligeramente mientras susurraba.

"Ey, chico."

Solo recibió un ronquido muy ruidoso como respuesta.

"Vamos, despierta."

Susurró más fuerte a la vez que lo movía más. Está vez recibiendo un gruñido cansado, al fin pudo lograr que su hijo despertara aunque seguramente hizo que esté de mal humor ¿Quién no lo estaría si te despiertan en medio de la madrugada?

"¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede? Son las… cuatro y cincuenta de la mañana." Habló en susurros su hijo mientras observaba la hora en su celular para luego dejarlo y frotar su cara con sus manos, un bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

"Izuku, ponte algo abrigado, vamos a salir un rato. Y no, tu madre no sabe de esto." Respondió el adulto Hisashi Midoriya mientras notaba que su hijo, Izuku Midoriya, lo observaba con una verde mirada de confusión por lo que habló otra vez. "Y tampoco aceptaré un no como respuesta". Esta vez recibió un suspiro de derrota que hizo que sonría un poco y le revolvió el cabello también verde que decía 'recién levantado'.

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción que seguirlo, el chico de doce años se levantó de su cama con sabanas de All Might, fue a su ropero y sacó una campera verde que en frente decía 'All M' en amarillo y en grande, con paso lento salió de su habitación y entró al baño para lavarse la cara e intentar sacarse el sueño de su mente. Ya con la conciencia más clara fue al comedor donde lo esperaba su padre sentado en una de las tres sillas que rodeaba la mesa, mientras esperaba a su hijo preparó algo de té y tostadas para los dos.

Ya sentado y empezando a comer su desayuno preguntó. "¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano… en SÁBADO?" Si de por sí era malo levantarse a esas horas, hacerlo en un fin de semana lo hace peor, de pronto algo vino a su mente. "Acaso… ¿Te vas de nuevo?" Un tono triste se notaba en su voz, sabía que se iba por su trabajo el cual hacia para que él y su madre tuvieran buena vida, pero igual le dolía no verlo mucho. Escuchó de su padre un suspiro.

"No hijo, no me voy hasta dentro de dos semanas así que guardemos las lágrimas y las despedidas para después ¿Bien? Bien… Yo quería hablar de algo en lo que he dado muchas vueltas durante estos años." Antes de que su hijo hablara, continuó. "Pero no aquí ¿si? Primero acabemos el desayuno." Quiso decir algo pero viendo la mirada seria y dorada de su padre supo que no había lugar a discusión por lo que asintió y siguió comiendo.

Después de unos diez minutos en silencio, padre e hijo salieron del edificio, Izuku se preguntaba qué había dentro del maletín que su papá llevaba ya que él nunca lo vio usando algún artículo de oficina, bueno, ni usando o haciendo algo relacionado a su trabajo porque Hisashi prefiere pasar su tiempo libre con su familia más que en otra cosa. Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando llegaron al parque que estaba cerca, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la zona donde usualmente la gente entrenaba ¿Por qué estaban aquí? Vio que su padre se sentó en el suelo por lo que hizo lo mismo estando frente a él.

"Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas en esa cabeza" Tras recibir un asentimiento continuó "Bien, en primer lugar quiero que me respondas lo más sincero posible Izuku, sé que eres un terrible mentiroso pero esto es en serio… ¿Sigues queriendo ser un héroe? ¿Tu sueño sigue siendo ese?

Él abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa ¿Por qué traía ese tema? Te todas formas cambió su mirada por una de determinación, en la vista de Hisashi, fuego era expulsado por aquellos ojos verdes "Todavía deseo ser un héroe papá, quiero con todas mis fuerzas salvar a las personas, brindarles la esperanza que necesitan y combatir a los villanos con una sonrisa sin miedo" Levantó el puño hacía su pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón, para enfatizar sus palabras.

Hisashi no podía estar más encantado por esa respuesta, sonrió tanto por orgullo como por alegría "Realmente me alegra escuchar eso, hijo. Ahora la siguiente pregunta :¿En qué consiste tu quirk?" Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacer esto para lograr su plan.

Dudando un poco, a la vez preguntándose a qué se debe la pregunta, respondió "Es 'Solaris' que me permite generar energía similar a la del Sol a través de mi cuerpo pero no puedo expulsar mucha de manera ofensiva, solo sale una pequeña flama, pero sí puedo crear escudos con ella aunque gasta mucha energía de mi parte" El puño que había levantado empezó a brillar con un color naranja claro y a la vez se podía sentir el calor emanar de ahí, no duro mucho porqué Izuku dejó de usar su quirk "También hace que pueda absorber la energía solar para recargar y ser más tolerable al calor" Lanzó un pequeño suspiro "Lo sé, es débil, incluso mis escudos no soportan mucho daño pe-" Calló cuando vio que su padre levantó la palma de su mano en señal de que parara.

"Sí, tal vez sea débil AHORA pero ¿Y si te dijera que hay una manera de que sea fuerte? ¿De qué podamos llevar tu quirk más allá de sus límites?" Internamente rió al ver la cara de sorpresa absoluta de Izuku, pero continuó "Hijo, como sabes, trabajo para una compañía basada en crear y mejorar equipamiento para héroes, una idea me llegó hace un tiempo y, bueno, velo por ti mismo".

Posó el maletín sobre sus piernas y lo abrió lentamente para revelar un par de guantes negros con partes metálicas en los dedos y muñeca aparte de tener, lo que le parecía ser a la vista de Izuku, una gema azul que ocupaba bastante parte del dorso. Contempló aquellos guantes por unos momentos y volvió su vista hacía su padre sin salir de su asombro. En su mente venía una idea que lo emocionaba, pero no quería decirla por temor a equivocarse.

"Si te lo preguntas, sí, estos guantes los hice yo mismo para ti, hijo, para ayudarte a mejorar tu quirk. ¿Qué esperas?" Le acercó el maletín a Izuku "Pontelos y pruebalos, estoy seguro que funcionará".

Sin pensarlo un segundo tomó los guantes y se los puso, le sorprendió notar que eran más cómodos de lo que aparentaban ya que no molestaban en flexionar los dedos o al girar sus muñecas, notó que en las palmas había un círculo de metal y que en medio había otra gema azul solo que más pequeña, supuso que las gemas lo ayudaban en canalizar su energía. Se levanto del suelo y caminó unos metros lejos de su padre para evitar cualquier accidente.

"Esos guantes funcionan de tal manera que potencia la energía que toman para expulsarla, en otras palabras, no necesitas usar el cien por ciento, prueba con, no sé ¿Cinco por ciento?" Le explicó brevemente, no necesitó alzar su voz por la quietud del lugar.

Izuku asintió, exhaló e inhaló para calmarse y empezar a concentrar energía en sus manos y brazos, naranja brillante envolvió ambas extremidades hasta los codos, las gemas de los guantes también empezaron a brillar un poco. Levantó sus palmas hacía los lados y finalmente expulsó la energía que dio paso a llamas de medio metro que duraron tres segundos debido a que él dejó de fluir la energía. Con emoción observó sus manos, lágrimas empezaron a formar en sus ojos, volteó a ver a su padre que se levantó y aplaudió mientras se acercaba.

"Bien hecho Izu-UFF" Fue cortado porque rápidamente Izuku corrió hacía él para taclearlo en un abrazo y repetir 'gracias' una y otra vez, Hisashi notó que su hijo empezó a llorar de alegría "Uff… sí que sacaste lo bebé llorón de tu madre ¿Verdad?" bromeó mientras devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba el cabello de su hijo a la vez que sonreía cálidamente. Ninguno dijo nada, preferían mantener el momento padre-hijo en tranquilidad…

"¿De dónde dices que sacó lo 'bebé llorón' que-ri-do?"

Y en ese momento Hisashi supo que estaba jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hisashi sentía la calidez del lugar, no porque sea un día caluroso, es más, el cielo estaba nublado por completo y corrían vientos frescos. La razón era su hijo y el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo para mejorar su quirk que consistía en lanzar constantemente flamas usando los guantes. Actualmente se encontraban en una… ¿playa? ¿Basurero? ¿Playabasurero? El punto es que el lugar se volvió el lugar favorito para tirar basura para la gente que vive por estos rumbos y nadie pasaba por aquí por lo que era un lugar perfecto para que Izuku usara su quirk sin ser visto.

Hablando del conejo, el niño seguía lanzando esas llamas suyas, que no pasaban de los diez centímetros, en dirección al mar. Suponía que las que lanzó la primera vez fueron más grandes debido a ser, bueno, la primera vez.

Después de un pequeño rato observando sentado en una caja de madera, habló "Muy bien Izuku, suficiente con el ataque, ahora a ir por la defensa" Haciendo lo que dijo, él se detuvo, asintió y giró sobre sus pies en dirección a Hisashi. Exhalando e inhalando un poco fue separando las piernas, flexionando sus rodillas y levantando sus brazos al frente con las palmas abiertas. Era notable que empezaba a cansarse. De todas formas un domo naranja-amarillo se formó a su alrededor, brillaba con bastante intensidad y, si uno se acercaba suficiente, podría sentir el calor que emitía.

"Muy bien… aquí vamos" Hisashi, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose, empezó a tomar una bocanada de aire, sus ojos empezaron a brillar un poco mientras sentía aquel familiar calor recorriendo su estómago hasta llegar a su garganta y, finalmente, exhalar el torrente de llamas hacia el domo cubriéndolo por completo.

Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete y…

El aliento se detuvo inmediatamente y el domo seguía en pie "Siete segundos, nada mal, la semana pasada no podías mantener por cuatro" Viendo que la protección desvanecía y que Izuku se acercaba, dio media vuelta para volver a esa caja de madera, recojer la mochila que trejeron y sacar de ahí una botella de agua que ofreció a su hijo. "Descansa unos diez minutos y vamos a probar con fuerza bruta ¿Bien?"

Dando un pequeño trago asintió "Sí papá".

"¿Y ya te vas acostumbrando a todo esto del entrenamiento?" Él quería estar seguro que su pequeño no estuviera forzándose a ir demasiado lejos, sí, Izuku tiene buena condición física desde hace tiempo ya que 'si quiere ser un héroe, al menos debe tener el cuerpo de uno' según él, pero Hisashi seguía siendo un padre y la preocupación venía con el paquete.

"La verdad… me he sentido más cansado últimamente pero debe ser por estar usando mi poder mucho más de lo que acostumbro ¿No? Estoy seguro que si sigo así ya le agarraré la mano a esto"

"Tienes razón, no es como si tuviéramos diez meses antes de los exámenes de U.A ¿o si?" En alguna parte del multiverso, un símbolo y su estudiante estornudaron, curiosamente ambos en la misma playa que el padre e hijo "Solo quiero mantenerme seguro que no estés sobre esforzándote…" Antes de que su dijera pío, volvió a hablar "Lo sé, lo sé 'tengo que esforzarme más que cualquier otro si quiero lograrlo' y lo entiendo hijo, realmente lo hago, pero todo esto no servirá de nada si terminas lastimando tu propio cuerpo. Así que, conejito, no intentes saltar mucho ¿Bien?"

"¡Papá!" Otra vez con ese apodo que lo único que hace es que se ponga rojo de vergüenza, lo llama así desde… no sabe exactamente, la razón, según su padre, era que desde niño siempre se escondía entre las piernas de su madre o, si estaba presente, en las de su padre cada vez que llegaba un amigo o conocido de ellos y él no los conocía. También por ser asustadizo.

Todavía recordaba la vez que se encerró en el baño solo por escuchar a Mitsuki gritar e insultar a causa de un chiste que hizo Hisashi para molestar, obviamente ambos le pidieron perdón a una enojada Inko.

Otra es que cada vez que recibía un juguete o su padre venía por sus vacaciones se alegraba al punto que saltaba desde su lugar, eso era antes ya que 'alguien de su edad no debería actuar así'.

"Pfff ¿Qué? No dije nada malo" Lanzó una sonora carcajada "Es bastante indicado si tomamos en cuenta muchas cosas, entre ellas, que quieras que tu traje de héroe tenga orejas de conejo"

"Son…"

"Una forma para homenajear a All Might…" Izuku estaba seguro que él rodó los ojos sin siquiera verlo "Ya sé, pero ¿No había otra cosa? Muy obvio. Aunque seguro conseguirás miradas de varias chicas, pensaran que es tierno y usualmente a ellas les encanta lo que es adorable" la cara de su hijo se volvió tan roja que juraba que brillaba y echaba humo por las orejas, se rió a sus anchas por la reacción de su tan tímido conejito, era incluso más fácil sacarle ese tipo de reacciones en comparación a su esposa que se fue acostumbrado con los años.

Tampoco es como si no pudiera hacer que se sonrojara igual a cuando comenzaron a salir, solo que debía esforzarse más y valía la pena.

Izuku lanzó un gruñido mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos "¿Cua-Cuándo será el día en que dejes de decir ese tipo de cosas?"

"Para cuando Endeavor deje de usar su fuego para fingir que tiene barba y cejas ¿Te imaginas su cara toda lampiña? Pagaría lo que fuera para verlo" ambos rieron por la imagen mental, uno más fuerte que el otro, Hisashi paró de reír "Hablando de fuego ¿Qué ideas tienes en mente para usar tus llamas?" él sabía que era una pregunta peligrosa, cuando se trataba de quirks Izuku se emocionaba mucho y empezaba a pensar varias formas de usarlos, los pensamientos se volvían murmuros y su hijo se volvía una tormenta de palabras que solo Hisashi podía entender ya que lo sacó de él.

"Pues… pensaba en que si lograba hacerlas muy potentes entonces podría propulsarme y llegar más rápido de un lugar a otro, incluso volar. O hacer lo mismo pero al momento de atacar y lanzas golpes rápidos para sorprender. Con los escudos si logro crearlos alrededor de otras personas puedo proteger a civiles y retener a villanos..."

'Y aquí vamos de nuevo…' pensó el mayor de ambos viendo como su hijo no paraba de soltar un millón de palabras por minuto. Negó con la cabeza pero manteniendo una sonrisa, divertido de ver como ambos se parecen en cuanto pensar se refiere, le gustaba más cuando Izuku pensaba en que tipo de inventos podían ayudar a diferentes héroes y de esa forma comenzaban una tormenta de ideas que de vez en cuando se volvían realidad.

No iba a mentir, Hisashi estaba un poco, muy poco, decepcionado de que su hijo no quiera ser inventor, y nadie podía culparlo, es usual de que los padres quieran que sus hijos sigan sus pasos pero ¿Quién era él para impedir que su hijo lograra su sueño? Lo que debe hacer es estar a su lado y ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

Por eso creó los guantes, para ayudarlo y de esa forma decirle que puede lograrlo. De que él iba a estar para apoyarlo.

No importaba si la mayoría del año él estaba en otro continente, va a estar para su hijo y esposa.

"Pá… papá… ¡Papá!" Escuchó a su hijo gritar lo cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se podía notar la preocupación en su tono.

"¿Eh…? Oh, perdón conejito, me perdí en el camino de la vida por un momento. No fue mucho ¿Verdad?"

"De hecho… pasó media hora…"

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de maldecir "…shit…" Otra vez se encerró en su mente, era un hábito que difícilmente podía evitar y, lamentablemente, su hijo padece de lo mismo. Se fijó en el celular y ya eran las diez de la mañana, todavía había tiempo "Bien hijo, ya has descansado lo suficiente. Vamos a seguir con tu defensa y volvemos a casa, le prometí a tu madre que hoy los tres iríamos a salir para el almuerzo"

Y así ambos pasaron la siguiente hora y media; Izuku creaba un domo ya sea con o sin los guantes, Hisashi lanzaba fuego o golpeaba el muro hasta forzar que se rompa y descansaban hasta volver a lo mismo, gracias a eso el joven comenzaba a aumentar el tiempo y durabilidad de las defensas, también probaron una de sus ideas de encerrar a alguien en uno y al parecer era necesario que Izuku esté dentro ya que al segundo se rompían por si mismos, pero sabían que con el tiempo irían mejorando eso.

Ya viendo que casi era medio día el mayor habló "Es suficiente pequeño, volvamos a casa para un descansar y darnos un baño, olemos peor que la basura de aquí" su muy cansado y sudado hijo asintió mientras posaba las manos en sus rodillas y trataba de recupar el aliento, siempre pasaba cada vez que trabajaban en su defensa ya que era necesaria mucha más energía incluso con los guantes. De todas formas era notable el progreso ya que la semana pasada el llegaba a cansarse tanto que se desmayaba… quizás esa vez debieron ir con más cuidado.

Quizás así hubieran evitado la ira de una muy, muy enojada Inko.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal solo con el recuerdo ¿Cómo una persona tan dulce y amable podía llegar a dar tanto miedo? ¿Izuku le pasará lo mismo si alguien lo llega a enojar? Capaz no quiere saber la respuesta.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No era el momento para eso "¿Estás bien, Izuku? ¿Sientes mucho frío?"

El usar mucho Solaris hace que la temperatura corporal de Izuku empezara a bajar, por ende le costaba moverse y había riesgo que sufra hipotermia.

"Estoy… bien, algo… cansado" tomo otras bocanadas de aire y se recompuso "Tendré que tomar un buen… baño caliente" Observó como su padre se acercaba, darle la espalda y agacharse un poco, obviamente diciéndole que lo iba a cargar hasta el auto. Sin replicar hizo caso, rodeó el cuello de Hisashi con ambos brazos apenas con fuerza y dejó descansado su cabeza en su hombre derecho mientras que era cargado. Le dio una mirada a la basura de alrededor "¿No crees que sería muy bueno que limpiáramos toda la playa? Digo… sería buen entrenamiento para mí y haría que este lugar vuelva a lo que era".

"Lo pensé pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo mucho más adelante, debes tomar esto con calma hijo. Otra vez, entiendo que quieras esforzarte e ir más allá pero no servirá de nada si terminas lastimando."

"Lo" lanzó un bostezo "sé papá" después de un momento de silencio y ver que se acercaban al auto, volvió a preguntar "Por cierto ¿No sería mejor ir a unos de esos centros de entrenamiento especializados para entrenar quirks? Así no tendrías que hacer esto por mí"

"Por millonésima vez, Izuku, no tengo ni un solo problema en entrenarte y no dejaré que un cualquiera enseñe a MI hijo el como usar su quirk, primero sobre mi cadáver" sabiendo lo que venía continuó "Obviamente CUANDO entres a UA haré una excepción, esos profesores son héroes, por ende, sabrán mejor como ayudarte a mejorar… hey ¿Katsu, Masa y esa lo-

"Mitsuki"

"Sé lo que iba a decir. ¿No regresan en una semana? Estoy seguro que Katsu te ayudará con tu entrenamiento, sobre todo con tus escudos"

"No lo sé… Kacchan prefiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta… veré si acepta"

Ya ambos sentados dentro del auto Hisashi empezó a arrancar.

"Ah, y para que quede claro, entrenarte significa pasar más tiempo contigo, Izuku, por lo que encantado lo hago" fueron suaves pero las palabras cargaban mucho sentimiento que Izuku podía sentir. Sintiendo como los párpados le pesaban, se acomodó mejor en el asiento para tomar una siesta.

"…Lo sé"

Y con ese susurro que de todas formas fueron escuchadas por un sonriente Hisashi, Izuku fue al mundo de los sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Ve a otra parte Midoriya!"

Gritó un niño de nueve años que estaba acompañado por otros dos niños de la misma edad. Todo era borroso y teñido de gris, igual que los infantes, por lo que sus apariencias no importaban. Frente a ellos estaba otro niño, más pequeño que ellos en estatura pero seguía siendo de su misma edad. Era el único con color haciendo que resaltara aún más su cabello y ojos verde, de los cuales estaban a punto de salir lágrimas ya que se sentía intimidado pero de todas formas permaneció firme delante de otro niño que parecía haber sido empujado al piso.

"¡N-n-no! No hasta que lo dejen en pa-az. Él no hizo nada malo ¿no ven que lo están lastimando?" Levantó sus pequeños puños hasta la altura de su pecho, como si fuera a pelear contra esos tres si eso significaba que pararan, que su cuerpo estuviera temblando como gelatina no ayudaba.

"¿Nada malo dices?" Dijo el que estaba a la derecha del primer niño, su tono era burlona y, por alguna razón, hacia eco por el lugar "Es un villano, nosotros los héroes, es obvio que vamos a derrotarlo ya que es lo que un héroe hace".

"Él no es un vi-villano y ustedes no son héroes ¡Hasta se están comportando cómo los villanos al atacarlo sin razón!".

Esto los dejó callados por unos segundos, hasta que el chico que no ha hablado de esos tres gruñó enojado y ofendido "¡¿Con qué el brócoli llorón tiene las bolas para decirnos villanos?! ¡Tu no eres nada más que un inútil!".

El primer niño al parecer se hartó de todo esto que gritó de frustración, todo lo que era piel se tornó en un tono de gris más oscuro pero a la vez brillante, como el metal "¡Ya me tienes cansado Midoriya! Siempre. Es. Lo. Mismo. Pero si tanto insistes en meterte en medio del camino ¡Entonces yo te apartaré quieras o no!" Con éste último grito se lanzó hacía el peliverde con obvias intenciones seguido por los otros dos.

"¡Detente!" Gritó el pequeño Izuku, que estiró ambos brazos al frente, como queriendo detener el avance de los violentos chicos. Pero él sabía muy bien que era inútil.

Él era inútil.

Era frustrante no poder hacer nada. Porque no tenía poder.

Se sentía débil. Era débil.

Pero más deseaba proteger ese chico. Ser un héroe una vez.

El deseo ardía cual fuego, uno que estaba muy en el fondo de su cuerpo. De su alma. Uno que lo quemaba desde dentro como un dragón queriendo librarse de su celda por cualquier medio. Que decía, no, rugía ser libre de una maldita vez por todas ya que no toleraba estar encerrado, no era su lugar estar ahí. Intentó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

Y así, se rompió la celda.

Y todo fue cubierto con un destello amarillo para aquellos niños que estaban fuera de la escuela al final del día.

"¡AH!"

Se escuchó un grito seguido del ruido de alguien caerse al suelo en la habitación de un adolescente, dicho adolescente se encontraba enrollado en sus sabanas en el piso muy desorientado por lo que acaba de pasar, un segundo después el olor a algo quemándose empezó a emanar de las sabanas haciendo que el chico suelte un chillido de sorpresa, sin querer había activado su poder y quemado un poco las sabanas. Vaya forma de levantarse en un miércoles.

¿Qué fue eso? Como con cualquier sueño no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó, solo recordaba la sensación de desesperación por proteger ¿Proteger a quién y de qué? Él era un niño ahí ¿La primera vez que uso su quirk? Quizás. Pasaron tantos años desde esa vez que no recordaba. Hubiera seguido su tren de pensamientos de no ser por los golpes a su puerta seguido de la voz de su madre.

"¿Izuku? ¿Estás bien? Escuché algo caerse…"

"Estoy bien mamá, solo me caí de la cama, ya salgo"

"Oh, está bien cariño, el desayuno está listo"

Soltó un suspiro, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ese sueño por lo que se levantó para empezar su día.

Después de todo no quería llegar tarde a la escuela.

Y de todas formas llegó unos minutos tarde… maldita sea su 'pasatiempo' de recopilar información sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con héroes y villanos y a ese ladrón con quirk que aumentaba su tamaño por aparecer. El lado bueno es que pudo ver a unos héroes en acción junto con el debut de otra heroína, aunque ella se haya llevado el crédito.

"¡Muy bien alumnos!" Habló el profesor para llamar la atención de sus alumnos, tenía una pila de papeles en su mano derecha "Como ya están en su tercer año deben pensar bien en su futuro y escoger una buena carrera… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Todos ustedes apuntan al curso de héroes!" Exclamó mientras lanzaba todos los papeles al aire y los jóvenes empezaban a hacer muestras de sus poderes. Cubrir tu cuerpo en piedra, sacar fuego o viento de tus manos y uno con una nariz muy pero que muy grande… capaz exageró diciendo que todos iban a ser héroes, si se acuerda bien uno quiere ser abogado y otra doctora.

De todas formas se enfocó en dos chicos que no se unieron a sus compañeros, uno rubio que estaba reclinado en su silla mientras posaba sus pies sobre la mesa, el otro de cabellos verdes estaba escribiendo como loco en uno de sus tantos cuadernos sin importarle su alrededor ¿Cuántos de esos tiene?

Katsuki Bakugo. Orgulloso, algo arrogante e irrespetuoso, pareciendo un delincuente, pero lo compensaba con ser un prodigio en toda regla, puesto número uno en todo lo que se refería a lo académico y físico junto con un poderoso poder. Raro que nadie haya intentado usar el hecho de que un japonés explote cosas como burla, quizás por eso mismo. Otra cosa rara es que la única persona que él no lo llama 'extra' ni con algún apodo insultante es el otro chico.

Izuku Midoriya. Humilde, respetuoso y tímido, sobre todo con sus compañeras al punto de ser una bola de nervios, también tiene un puesto alto en lo académico y hace bien en cuanto a físico. Él es un completo nerd u 'otaku' cuando a héroes, villanos y quirks se refiere, siempre escribiendo sobre eso en sus muchos cuadernos. No tiene idea de cual es su poder en realidad, primero pensaba que simplemente no tenía pero cuando preguntó al director le dijo que él prefería usarlo al entrenar o si fuera estrictamente necesario. Un buen chico para resumir, hasta dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros si lo piden. Por lo que pudo notar y escuchar, es buen amigo de Katsuki a pesar de lo muy diferentes que son.

"Tienen unos maravillosos quirks, sí, pero recuerden que está prohibido usarlos en el colegio" Con solo eso logró que todos se calmaran, bueno, excepto por uno.

"¡No me ponga en el mismo costal, profe!" Gritó Katsuki al golpear su palma en su escritorio y pararse sobre su silla, todo esto con una sonrisa arrogante "¡No soy como estos inútiles!" Ante lo dicho casi toda la clase empezó a gritarle a sobre lo idiota y que su ego era muy grande "¡Silencio, extras!" El día no está completo sin que él grite.

"Cierto Bakugo, tú quieres ir a U.A. ¿Cierto?"

"¡¿EEEEEH?!" Fue el grito de casi toda la clase al enterarse, Izuku seguía sin inmutarse y seguía con su cuaderno.

"¡Sí, joder! ¡Así que graben bien mis palabras: YO voy a entrar a la mejor escuela del país, barreré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino y seré el héroe número uno que sobrepasará a All Might!" Fuerte y claro exclamó, no era simples palabras, era una promesa que él hará un hecho.

"Oh, si no recuerdo mal… Midoriya también quiere entrar a U.A. ¿Verdad?" La clase cayó en silencio, incluso Bakugo pero por otra razón, y al fin el mencionado dejó de escribir en su cuaderno y notar que estaba siendo observado por sus compañeros causando que se incomode y a la vez su cara se torne algo roja. No hay un día en que no pase eso.

"Ah-eh-oh… ¿Pa-pasa algo?"

"¿Midoriya?" "Quizás él también logré entrar" "¿Siquiera tiene un quirk? Nunca lo he visto usándolo" "Uno de fuego creo que era…" "¿También puede lanzar fuego?" Empezaron a susurrar entre sí en vez de responder al muchacho, realmente nadie tiene una idea de lo que es capaz.

"¡Izuku!" Gritó, otra vez, Katsuki pero esta vez sentado en su asiento. Obviamente llamó la atención de todos, hasta algunos pensaban que iba a decir algo malo sobre Izuku intentando ir a U.A.

"¿Si, Kachan?" Ambos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron horas, había cierta tensión en el aire que fácilmente podía ser cortada por un cuchillo y-

"Más te vale entrar a U.A., nerd, no vaya a ser que todo el entrenamiento que hicimos se vaya a la mierda" Toda tensión se fue tras las calmadas palabras del rubio, esto de hecho sorprendió a todos ¿Katsuki Bakugo animando a alguien? ¿Esto era obra de un quirk villano?

"Lo mismo digo" Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Izuku, igual de calmado que su amigo y rival, algunos juraban que sus ojos tenían un brillo naranja, como si dentro hubieran llamas alimentadas por su determinación.

"¡Ja! Lo dices como si hubiera posibilidad de que no logre pasar, maldito nerd."

Y sin más el día pasó sin mayor problema, lo único más destacable es que una de las chicas bombardeaba a Izuku con preguntas sobre su quirk al enterarse de que era relacionado al fuego como el de ella, y siendo el nerd que era sobre el tema respondió a cada una sin excepción, al menos su entusiasmo era mayor a su timidez.

Ya era fin de clases y todos empezaban a retirarse a sus hogares, Izuku ya teniendo listas sus cosas empezó a salir del salón pero se topo con Katsuki que estaba esperando en la puerta junto con otros de sus compañeros, un chico algo gordo con alas rojas y el otro de largo dedos y cabello castaño.

"Ey Izuku, iré a las máquinas junto con alas gordas y dedos largos ¿Qué tal si tú también vienes? Así puedo patear tu trasero en Smash Heroes" Dijo sonriendo un poco, pero dicha sonrisa desvaneció de su rostro y fue remplazada por un ceño algo fruncido cuando notó que Izuku se mordió un poco su labio inferior. Simplemente suspiró mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos "Adivino. Tía Inko te pidió que compres cosas volviendo a casa o algo así ¿Verdad?"

"S-sí Kachan, lo siento mucho, será para otra."

Ante esto giró sus rojos ojos, no importaba cuanta veces él intentaba, siempre declinaba salir a pasar un rato si él estaba acompañado ¿Cuándo será el día que deje de ser tan cobarde? "Como sea nerd. Nos vemos luego."

"Hasta luego chicos."

"Adiós Midoriya."

"Te lo pierdes amigo."

Después de que esos tres se fueran soltó un largo suspiro, tendría que agradecerle luego a Kachan por crear esa excusa, sí, excusa ya que su mamá nunca le pidió comprar cosas después de clases, simplemente su inseguridad en hacer amigos le impedía, Kachan era la excepción ya que en cierta forma no tuvo opción pero tampoco es como si le disgustara su amistad con el chico explosivo, de hecho lo veía como un hermano mayor.

Volvió a suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza, esto no llegará a ningún lado. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón hacía las puertas del colegio, en casa tendría que planear el como entrenará estos diez meses hasta los exámenes de entrada de U.A., tenía en mente limpiar la playa Dagobah pero seguramente ninguno de sus padres dejarían que lo haga, decían que era demasiado para alguien de su edad.

Volvió a pensar en ese sueño, ya entendió de que se trataba más del recuerdo de cuando despertó su quirk por primera vez pero ¿Por qué ahora si han pasado tantos años? ¿Su subconsciente tratará de decirle algo en específico? Mejor paraba ahí que sino empezará a sobre pensar las cosas.

Cuando empezó a entrar en el paso por el túnel, un escalofrío recorrió su columna como si estuviera en peligro, miró a todos lados mientras caminaba lentamente y atento. De repente escuchó una pequeña pero grave y algo repugnante risa, solo con eso sus instintos gritaron y saltó para la izquierda justo en el momento que unas especies de tentáculos verdes hechos de lodo salieran de la alcantarilla en la cual estaba parado hace unos momentos. El villano empezaba a salir del agujero y nuestro protagonista retrocedía unos pasos mientras sus manos empezaban a brillar en color naranja.

"¿Oh, qué tenemos aquí? Tienes buenos reflejos mocoso. Y pensaba que era una trampa perfecta…" Habló la masa semi líquida, ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas observaban a Izuku como un cazador a su presa y aquella hilera de dientes que asumía era una sonrisa solo hacia peor los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda "Serás un buen disfraz para que pueda escapar de él."

El monstruo se lanzó hacía Izuku para intentar atraparlo pero rápidamente el chico puso sus manos al frente de las cuales salieron un torrente de llamas que formaron un muro que brillaba entre naranja y amarillo, esto lo detuvo aparte de hacerlo retroceder un poco dolorido debido al calor que irradiaba la protección. Una parte de él empezaba a volverse solida y romperse.

"Ssshhh… ¡Si serás, maldita pulga!" Gritó el villano atacando otra vez solo usando sus tentáculos para golpear el muro, debía tener un límite de cuanto puede aguantar y cuando lo rompa será su oportunidad. De repente el escudo se desvaneció y sin pensarlo lanzó las extremidades hacía el chico que intentó esquivar para un lado pero la masa de lodo consiguió atrapar su brazo izquierdo haciendo que cayera al piso y empezara a forcejear mientras el villano lo atraía hacia sí, terror y desesperación eran visibles en su rostro al ver como su brazo era cubierto por esa masa "Finalmente… no te preocupes mocoso de mierda, después de unos segundos no sentirás nada" Su sonrisa se agrandó sabiendo que al fin tendría la oportunidad de largarse de esta ciudad y liberarse de él. La emoción duró poco al sentir como algo empezaba a arder y solidificar, la cara del chico cambio de una de total pánico a una confiada, su sonrisa crecía al igual que sus iris se volvían naranjas cual fuego.

Ahí fue cuando supo que estaba jodido.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, pedazo de mierda?" Sin dejar tiempo a que el villano reaccionara, gritó "¡ERUPCIÓN!"

Un mar de llamas salió de su brazo izquierdo cual explosión que desintegró sus ataduras y que siguió hacía el villano que por poco logró reaccionar y evadir el infierno que le fue lanzado pero por el simple calor del fuego el costado de su cuerpo se solidificó y agrietó causándole mucho dolor. Esto le dio tiempo a Izuku de pararse otra vez, toda la manga de su uniforme fue incinerada dejando al descubierto su brazo que todavía estaba cubierto por la luz naranja "¿Qué tal eso, bastardo?" Preguntó en un intentó de provocarlo, cosa que logró.

"¡TÚ, MOCOSO DE MIERDA HIJO DE PERRA, ESTO DUELE!" Fue su grito de cólera por el dolor. Olviden eso del disfraz, primero iba a matar lentamente al muchacho "¡VOY A-" Una potente voz desde la entrada del túnel lo interrumpió.

"¡NO TEMAS JOVEN ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!" Un gran hombre musculoso, rubio con dos antenas de su cabello que formaban una 'V', vistiendo una simple remera blanca y pantalón verde oscuro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo su aparición, con solo su presencia hizo que alivio entrara en el cuerpo del chico mientras que en el del villano se llenó de terror que incluso opacaba el dolor. Sabiendo lo siguiente que pasará, Izuku creó otro domo al rededor de sí mismo, al mismo tiempo el villano intentó escapar "¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!" Soltó el héroe que en un parpadeo ya estaba detrás del malhechor preparado para lanzar un puñetazo "¡TEXAS SMASH!"

El golpe fue tan fuerte que generó un gran torrente de aire el cual causo que el cuerpo del villano explotara en pedazos, inconsciente. También extinguió el fuego que fue resultado del anterior ataque del chico. Después de unos segundos Izuku hizo desvanecer el domo para ver emocionado a la persona quien vino a su rescate, no era un simple héroe, no, era el número uno, la leyenda, el símbolo de paz y justicia All Might.

"¡Oh por dios, es All Might!" No pudo evitar el gallo que salió de su voz, como si hace unos momentos no hubieran intentado matarlo y usar su cuerpo como marioneta.

"¡Correcto joven ciudadano! Te debo mis más sinceras disculpas y gracias. Por mi error te viste forzado a pelear por tu vida pero también si no fuera por ti no habría podido capturar al fin a este villano" Dijo el gran hombre mientras vaciaba una de las botellas que había comprado y en un instante la llenó con los restos del villano, luego se fijó en la parte dañada del uniforme "Realmente lamento que hayas tenido que arruinar tu vestimenta…"

En respuesta Izuku simplemente negó con la cabeza "Está bien señor All Might, estoy bastante acostumbrado a esto…" Se dio cuenta de lo que podían significar sus palabras por lo que aclaró "Q-quiero decir, la parte de quemar mi ropa por mi quirk, no ser atacado por un villano… ¡Por cierto!" Soltó de repente mientras de su mochila sacaba un cuaderno y un bolígrafo "¿Podría preguntarle por dos autógrafos? Uno para mi y mi mejor amigo, ambos lo admiramos mucho señor."

Ante esto el símbolo de la paz río, nunca se cansaría de sus fanáticos y, en parte, serviría como disculpas por lo que pasó. Guardó la botella prisión en uno de sus bolsillos y tomó el cuaderno y bolígrafo "Por supuesto chico, todo sea por mis admiradores" Antes de abrir el cuaderno leyó el título 'Análisis de héroes para el futuro N 15' ¿Así que este chico planea ser héroe? Y ¿Tiene quince de estos? No pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas, sorprendido. Abrió el cuaderno y leyó la primera entrada que, como no, era de sí mismo, también había un dibujo acompañando la información.

[All Might: el héroe número uno y símbolo de la paz y justicia.

Nombre: Desconocido.

Edad: Desconocida. Se cree que va entrando a sus cincuenta.

Quirk: Desconocido. Creo que se trata más de acumulación de energía que le permite tener súper fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Si es así entonces eventualmente con los años la acumulación vendría mermando, explicando el porqué en estos últimos años su actividad empezó a disminuir. También podría deberse a lo que sea que le pasó hace cinco años que lo obligó a desaparecer de escena durante algunos meses, seguramente por algún villano el cuál fue cubierto para no despertar pánico en el público.

Quizás le permite tener una transformación, la que siempre se ve, para usar tal poder por lo que no le es necesario cubrir su rostro ya que su verdadera forma debe ser muy diferente para poder relacionarlos.

Obviamente esto sigue siendo una teoría que tengo y las únicas pruebas que tengo son simples corazonadas por lo que ni he escrito esto en algún foro de discusión en internet.

(Posibles) debilidades: Alguien con la misma fuerza, velocidad y dureza, sino mayor. De existir, alguien con un quirk de anulación de impacto, de absorción no porque existiera un límite el cual seguramente All Might rompería.

Si lo del villano es cierto, entonces debe tener una gran herida en algún lado el cual esconde pero si es explotada correctamente lo pondría en aprietos.

Realmente espero que eso último sea solo teoría.]

"…"

Simplemente estaba sin habla, este chico fue capaz de deducir su quirk al menos el ochenta por ciento, siguió pasando las hojas y se encontraba con más entradas con el mismo, sino más, dedicación sobre otros profesionales. No quisiera pensar en que pasaría si Nezu descubriera la gran mente que posee este joven "…Debo admitir mi chico, estos análisis son impresionantes; fortalezas, debilidades, formas de mejorar los quirks, hasta te tomaste el tiempo de pensar en artefactos que ayudarían a complementarlos. La ultima vez que he visto o escuchado de análisis así fueron por parte de Nighteye. Asumo que piensas en ser un héroe ¿Verdad? Joven…"

"Oh n-no es nada, es solo un pasatiempo que tengo desde niño. Y mi nombre es Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya señor. Por cierto, el de mi amigo es Katsuki Bakugo. Ambos planeamos ser héroes, de hecho apuntamos ir a U.A." Dijo algo nervioso después de recibir cumplidos por parte de la persona que más admira, hasta pensaba en que era un sueño.

¿Pasatiempo? ¿Llamaba esto un pasatiempo? Pues que apasionado era con esto. Firmó en su entrada y luego en una hoja en blanco para el otro chico "Entonces, joven Midoriya, te deseo a ti y tu amigo los mejores de los éxitos en entrar a U.A., tengo la corazonada de que lograras ser un gran héroe" Palabras sinceras salieron del héroe mientras le devolvía el cuaderno y bolígrafo, cosa que por poco hizo que Izuku se desmayara ¡El mejor del mundo le decía que podía ser alguien grande! No pudo evitar sonreír con toda la emoción al punto de parecer que brillaba por sí mismo.

"¡Po-por supuesto All Might! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!" Ver al joven así de contento hizo que el hombre riera, realmente le agradaba.

"Pues hasta otra joven Midoriya" Se despidió All Might mientras salía del túnel y se preparaba para saltar, tenía que entregar al villano de lodo al fin de cuentas "¡Algo me dice que te veré pronto!" Exclamó para dar un enorme salto hacía el cielo, perdiéndose de vista. Izuku también salió del túnel y se quedó viendo por donde se fue su héroe, este día pasó de uno normal a uno de los mejores que ha tenido. Se alegraba que su quirk evitó que se volviera una masa de nervios y se ponga en ridículo delante de su ídolo. Cada vez que lo usaba sus dudas y miedos se disipaban volviéndolo más confiado, por eso mismo pudo confrontar al villano y también hablar normalmente con All Might. Con el corazón llenó de satisfacción y una gran sonrisa retomó su camino a casa.

"Oh dios, sigo sin poder creer que no solo conocí a All Might y obtuve su autógrafo ¡Sino que me dijo que puedo ser un gran héroe! También fue mi primera lucha contra un villano e incluso me atrevo a decir que pude haberlo vencido sin ayuda. Me pregunto como reaccionará Kachan al saber que le conseguí también un autógrafo ¡Este es el mejor día!"

Mientras tanto, el símbolo de la paz seguía surcando los cielos a la vez que pensaba en ese chico. En efecto, veía gran potencial en el joven Midoriya, realmente deseaba que logré entrar a U.A. de esa forma podría tener una mirada más cercana a su progreso, hasta se atrevía a decir que podía ser buen candidato como sucesor pero tenía que pensar cuidadosamente esto, todavía le falta conocer al joven Togata que su viejo amigo le habló...

Sin percatarse por estar dentro de sus pensamientos, la botella que contenía al villano cayó de su bolsillo.


End file.
